Danach
by mara7
Summary: 28 Jahre nach Terminal City. 6 Jahre nach Max's Tod, sind die Kinder Manticores immer noch verhasst. Aber manchmal sind die Dinge anders, als du denkst. Und irgendwann, wenn dein Hass am größten ist, findest du etwas, was dein Weltbild erschüttert. Den


Titel: Danach Teil: 1/1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: 28 Jahre nach Freak Nation Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: 28 Jahre nach Terminal City. 6 Jahre nach Max's Tod, sind die Kinder Manticores immer noch verhasst. Aber manchmal sind die Dinge anders, als du denkst. Und irgendwann, wenn dein Hass am größten ist, findest du etwas, was dein Weltbild erschüttert. Denn Hass ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. POV Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU, D, Characters death Disclaimer: Dann woll'n wir mal: Ich hab keine Anrechte auf irgend etwas was von DA ist. Der ganze Kram gehört mir nicht (leider) und blablabla. (ihr wißt schon) Aber der ganze Rest (Hahaha) gehört mir alleine. A/N: Öh ja. Feedback ist nicht nur erwünscht, sondern wird auch dringend gebraucht. Sei es als Aufmunterung oder um größeren Schaden am DA Pantheon zu vermeiden.  
Danach  
  
Es war jetzt 28 Jahre her, dass die aus Manticore entflohenen Soldaten Terminal City besetzt hatten. In den ersten 5 Jahren war die Stadt sehr isoliert. Obwohl sie es besser wußten, versuchte das Militär die Mutantenhochburg auszuhungern. Erst mit der Zeit, als keine der gefürchteten Ausfälle der Mutanten aus Terminal City oder Kindesentführungen passierten, beruhigten sich die Bürger. Und wenn hin und wieder ein Mutant sich ausserhalb von, nach der vor 6 Jahren gefallenen Anführerin Max umbenannten, Guerva City zeigte, nun er wurde nicht direkt gehängt. Solange er nicht zu fremdartig aussah tolerierten ihn die normalen Menschen ihn. Aber ausserhalb von Seattle waren die Mutanten immer noch Freiwild.  
  
Warum ich so gut über das Thema Bescheid weiß, obwohl es Jahre vor meiner Geburt passierte? Nun, Mutantenkunde ist seit der Besetzung Guerva Citys Allgemeinkunde in der Schule. Mindestens einmal in der Woche werden wir hier in Cincinnati über die Mutanten belehrt. Damit wir vorbereitet sind, wenn sie ihr wahres Ich zeigen. Wir wissen, dass sie und körperlich überlegen sind. Deshalb muss unser Geist unsere Waffe sein. Wir lernen viel über ihre Schwachstellen. Wie ein kleiner Tazer, den jedes junge Mädchen in meinen Alter in der Handtasche trägt, einen Mutanten zeitweilig schachmatt setzen kann. Wie man einen gefangenen Mutanten durch Entzug des Tryptophans töten kann. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, denn die jüngeren Mutanten sind nicht mehr durch Strichcodes erkenntlich. Und viele der nichtmenschlichen haben mittlerweile in der zweiten oder dritten Generation größtenteils das Aussehen von Menschen angenommen, Hin und wieder finden die Männer einen, der sich bei näheren Hinsehen durch seine schuppige Haut oder spitze Zähne verrät. Dann jagen sie ihn. Das Feld vor unserer Stadt ist mit den Knochen jener Mutanten übersät. Als Warnung. Mein Vater vermied immer, allzu nah daran vorbei zu fahren, wenn wir Großvater besuchen. Er lebte schon ewig in den Wäldern. Man mauschelt, die Mutanten hätten seine Frau, meine Großmutter, getötet. Aber Vater bestätigte das nie, wenn ich ihn darauf ansprach. Und Großvater- na ja, der alte Kerl war sowieso verrückt. Schon alleine deswegen hasse ich die Mutanten. Weil sie meine Großvater in Wahnsinn trieben, so dass er ein alter knurriger Einsiedler geworden ist. Das sie diesen traurigen Ausdruck auf den Gesicht meines Vater brachten, wenn er von seiner Kindheit sprach. Und Bitterkeit aus ihm spricht, wenn er jemals Guerva City erwähnt. Ich hasste es, ein machtloses 13 jähriges Mädchen zu sein, das nichts gegen die Mutantenbedrohung ausrichten konnte. Bis Heute. Drei Monate nach der Beerdigung meiner Eltern, die bei einem Autounfall starben. Man fand ihr verkohltes Wrack in Seattle. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass die Mutanten schuld sind. Mein Freund John musste mich gewaltsam davon abhalten, in Guerva City einzudringen, als wir zur Identifizierung der Leichen da waren. Es heißt, man habe sie ausserhalb des Wracks gefunden. Anscheinend hatte Vater noch versucht, Mutter zu retten. Ich bezweifle dies. Wie hätte er es mit diesen schweren Verbrennungen und zahlreichen Brüchen denn schaffen sollen, sie aus dem verbeulten Wrack zu ziehen? Ich glaube eher, die Mutanten haben versucht, ihre Leichen zu schänden. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind ihnen ja die Nahrungsmittel ausgegangen in ihrem Rattenloch. Ich kann das Geschehene immer noch nicht verarbeiten. Wenigstens werden sie bezahlen. Die Bilder von meine tränenüberströmten Gesicht gingen um die Welt. Meine Worte : "Diese verdammten Mutanten, warum wirft keiner `ne Bombe auf sie?" waren auf jeden Sender zu hören. Das Mitleid mit einem verwaisten Mädchen hat den Hass auf die Mutanten neu entfacht.  
  
Morgen muss ich dieser Monster wegen ins Heim, da Großvater nicht aufzufinden ist. Nur heute hab ich noch Zeit, meine Sachen zu packen. Es fällt mir schwer, die Tränen runter zuschlucken. Innerlich leer packe ich Vaters Märchenbuch ein, aus dem er mir als Kind immer vorgelesen hatte. Wäre er zufrieden, wenn er wüßte, dass das Militär vorhat Guerva City anzugreifen? Es zu bombardieren? Ein letztes Mal will ich mich noch erinnern. Und dann nie wieder. Vater schrieb die Geschichten immer selbst. Er war sehr erfolgreich damit. Uns ging es gut. Ein Blatt segelt aus den Seiten. Eine neue Geschichte? Ich heb es auf und kann nicht fassen, was ich da lese. Es ist eine alte Gute Nacht Geschichte, die er mir immer erzählt hat, als ich als Kind nicht einschlafen wollte. Ich habe sie nie zuende gehört. Und als ich älter wurde, erzählte er sie mir nicht mehr. Er wollte sie auch nie veröffentlichen. "Die Leute müssen ja nicht alle meine Geschichten kennen", sagte er immer. Anscheinend hatte er sie aber trotzdem aufgeschrieben: "Es war einmal eine Prinzessin. Die lebte mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern in einem großen Schloß, über das ein böser König regierte. Eines Tages hielten die Prinzessin und ihre Geschwister es nicht mehr aus und entflohen aus den schrecklichen Schloss. Und wie alle Prinzessinnen verleibte sie sich, heiratete und bekam einen Sohn. Doch dann kam eine böse Königin und übernahm die Macht im Schloß ihrer Kindheit. Sie bedrohte den kleinen Sohn der Prinzessin..." Ich stockte. So weit hatte er mir die Geschichte nie erzählt. Ich kann die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die ich beim weiterlesen empfand. "... um ihn zu retten, kehrte die Prinzessin in das schreckliche Schloß der Königin zurück. Ihre Geschwister versuchten sie zu befreien. Aber bevor ihnen das gelang, starb sie. Der Name dieser Prinzessin war Tinga. Ich bin Chase, der Sohn von Tinga und ihrem Prinzen Charlie. Ich bin der erste unter natürlichen Bedingungen entstandene X5/Mensch Hybrid. Und ich bin schuld, dass meine Mutter starb. Weil sie mich benutzten, um sie zu fangen. Deshalb werde ich immer versuchen, meinen Verwandten in Terminal City zur Seite zu stehen. Bis der Tag kommt, an dem vielleicht meine Kinder auf ihre Abstammung stolz sein können." "Oh, mein Gott!" Taumelt stand ich auf und stürzte zum Fenster. Dunkle Rauschwaden zogen vom Horizont her auf mein Fenster zu. Auf der Straße feierten die Leute, während die Fernseher im Elektrogeschäft gegenüber eine zerbomte Stadt zeigten. Es war zu spät. Guerva City brannte.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
